Zootopia 2: Animal Planet
by heroes1202
Summary: Sequel to the original, Judy and Nick are a married couple in Zootopia and have just entered the world of parenting as they adopt a super energetic young wolf pup from the Zootopia Orphanage to follow up Nick's "white lie" on television. However, their new family member might be just what they need to stop a "anti-predator" organization from bringing chaos down upon the city.
1. Ch 1: A Bold Announcement

_Hi mom….dad. This is Judy. Hope things have been well with you guys since you came to my wedding a few weeks ago. Heh. Who would've ever thought I'd wind up marrying someone who's not of my species, huh mom? I know you always wanted me to marry one of those successful hares from back home in Bunnyburrow. But Nick? Nick's something else. He's helped me more times than I can count, even long after the two of us became partners at the ZPD. But….to be frank, I never expected him to flat out propose to me, during our morning briefing no less._

 _Heh heh. I still remember our marriage was the talk of the news for some time afterwards, with the two of us going to interview after interview because so many animals wanted to know what the two most "intriguing" cops were going to do with themselves. I swear, it wouldn't STOP. Even now, Nick and I have another one to go to today. Hopefully, this will be our last._

 _Anyway, thank you guys so much for the support you've given Nick and I since then. With the extra money you sent our way, we've finally got our own little house in Zootopia's Central District. The house is just perfect. But, I have to admit, it IS rather quiet with just me and Nick here….I wonder…..what WILL Zootopia's most "intriguing" police officers do next? Heh._

 ** _Zootopia 2: Animal Planet_**

 ** _Chapter 01: A Bold Announcement_**

 _~ Zootopia: Central District | Nick and Judy's Home ~_

We open on Judy speaking to her parents through the screen of her phone, a video chat. She was just finishing explaining everything that had happened between her and Nick since their wedding.

"Oh honey….I'm so happy for you. You finally have your own little burrow of your own to nestle in at night." Miss Hopps replied. Her husband chuckled.

"Yeah. That's for sure. It's a heck of a lot better than that little dinky apartment you used to own." he said, adjusting his suspenders. Judy chuckled.

"Heh heh. Yeah. Sure is dad. So, when can we expect you to next visit? I SO want to show this place to you guys. It's PERFECT." she said. Her parents glanced at one another.

"Well, not for a while sweetheart. Things have been busy here at the farm since you were last here. Your dad and I have a lot of carrots to harvest this year." she explained. As the conversation continued, we see Nick viewing himself in a mirror. A sly grin was on his face as he was adjusting the hair in-between his ears. After a few brushes, he seemed satisfied and set the comb down.

"Hey….who's THAT handsome looking devil? Heh heh." he chuckled, leaning against the desk beneath the mirror. But just as he did, a cowlick suddenly shot up in-between his ears. He heavily groaned upon spotting it. He tried combing it down again but the same cowlick sprung up.

"Dang it." he grumbled, opening the drawer below "Hey, carrots? Where did you put that bottle of gel I had left out here last night?" But his words turned up empty as he looked back, seeing Judy still on the phone. He sighed and started approaching her from behind.

"Don't worry Judy. We'll always be looking out for whatever news story you get yourself into next. Oh, speaking of which, just last week…" Mr. Hopps said, suddenly cut off by Nick plucking the phone out of Judy's paws.

"H-Hey!" Judy yelped. Nick lightly waved to her parents.

"Hi there Mister and Misses Carrot. SO thankful for that last batch of blueberries you sent our way. Mmm mmm! Good stuff! Anyway, I need to borrow your daughter, A.K.A. my "wife", for a bit. We'll have to continue this later. Chow!" he said, ending the call shortly afterwards. Judy snatched back her phone and groaned.

"Nick, I told you this time and time before. STOP interrupting me when I'm on the phone with my parents! It's annoying!" Judy shouted. Nick smirked and hunched down until he was eye level with her.

"Well, as I said, this conversation will have to wait….because "we're" running a bit late." he said. Judy gasped and looked to a watch on her wrist.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers! You're right! C'mon Nick! We gotta go!" she shouted, dashing off. Nick then turns towards the "camera" with a grin on his face.

"You SEE what I got to put up with folks?" he shrugged. Just then, he felt his wrist grabbed by Judy.

"Come ON Nick!" she yelled, dragging him along.

 _~ Zootopia: Central District | Zootopia News Station ~_

We shift scenes to a broadcast from the Zootopia News Network, finding head anchors, Peter Moosebridge and Fabienne Growley.

"Good afternoon Zootopia. And welcome to another broadcast from ZNN. We once again bring you more of the news you need to know for what's what around Zootopia." Fabienne said. Peter nodded.

"Indeed so Fabienne. And now, we take you live to our office inside ZNN headquarters for our first news story of the day: following the daily lives of Zootopian heroes, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, the first cross species couple." he explained. Suddenly, the camera shifts to Judy and Nick seated side by side with each other as their interviewer, a female porcupine, was sitting just at the camera's edge.

"Mister and Miss Hopps, thank you for taking the time for this interview." the interviewer said. Judy and Nick chuckled.

"Oh. We're happy to be here. I watch ZNN every morning." Judy said as Nick looked on.

"Yeah. And I'M usually asleep in bed. Heh. You'd be surprised how much she complains about my snoring." he teased. Judy glared towards him.

"Hey. It's a FACT mister. You must snore so loud, you sound like a rhinoceros with a head cold." she muttered. Nick chuckled and rubbed Judy's head, fuddling around her ears.

"Yes. Well, viewers have been itching to know what life has been like for you two ever since your marriage. Is this looking like a long running relationship?" the interviewer asked. Judy nodded.

"Yes it is. Despite all the little nitpick things that….I'm gonna say…."annoy" me about Nick, he's been there for me since I was drafted by Chief Bogo for the missing animal case. He's proven time and time again that he's a loyal partner and someone I could always trust. And, over time, well, he finally manned himself up enough to propose to me..in the middle of morning briefing no less." she said, gently nudging his side. Nick smirked.

"Well, at FIRST, I was TOTALLY waiting for Judy to be the one to propose. I KNEW it was gonna happen eventually, but I guess she's too embarrassed to admit that she was in love with such a handsome catch like myself. Heh heh." he replied slyly, annoying Judy. Brushing off his words, the camera turns to Judy.

"A-Anyway, life has been fine for Nick and I since we moved into our new home not too long ago. We still get tons of fan mail from animals ALL OVER Zootopia, asking how we're able to "tolerate" each other." she chuckled "But I think a lot of us already understand how we've grown beyond the old ways of "predator and prey" and can live in harmony here in Zootopia." Nick nodded.

"To answer your question specifically, I think Hopps and I are a couple that could stand the test of time and then some….because I'm not letting go of this cute little bunny." he said. Judy lightly blushed and glanced away, stroking her drooping ears in embarrassment.

"C-Come on Nick. I told you to quit calling me that." she said. Nick chuckled.

"Well, moving right along, a lot of our viewers have been wanting to have one specific question answered for the longest time now." the interviewer asked. Judy and Nick turn towards the camera.

"Okay. Shoot." Nick replied.

"What are your thoughts about having children around your cozy little burrow?" she asked. Hearing that, Judy and Nick's eyes flashed wide open and a heavy silence fell across the room. Their eyes shifted towards one another, expecting the other to answer for them, before looking back at the camera, eyes quivering. Finally, Nick broke the silence.

"W-Well…..heh heh….I KNOW Judy has told me that it…..it's somewhat QUIET with just the two of us living in such a big house like that. But….as for the matter of us having kids….." he nervously replied, glaring to Judy. The rabbit still remained silent as she tried to maintain a smile for the camera. Just then, an idea seemed to hit Nick as he grew a smile across his face.

"A-Actually….the misses and I have been talking about…..uhhhhh…a-adoption! That's it! Yeah! We're adopting a child from the Zootopian Orphanage!" he announced. The interviewer and crew all gasped, as did Judy, who turned to Nick with a bewildered look on her face.

"Y-You….! I….! W-We didn't…..!" she stuttered, unable to find the right words. With the camera and the eyes of so many viewers bearing down on her, Judy started to chuckle nervously before she utterly fainted from her chair.

"Uhhh…..too soon?" Nick muttered.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	2. Ch 2: A Wild Child

**_Zootopia 2: Animal Planet_**

 ** _Chapter 02: A Wild Child_**

Later, outside of the studio following their interview, Judy was quick to confront Nick as she paced back and forth whilst Nick sat on a bench watching her. A frustrated look was on her face.

"I-I can't believe you SAID that Nick! I mean….w-what if my PARENTS were watching that?! We never told them about us adopting a child!" Judy shouted in frustration.

"Whoa. Whoa. Hold your carrots there, darling. You know that question was as uncomfortable for me as it was you. I had to say SOMETHING." he explained. Judy stopped and turned to him, pointing a finger at his face.

"Yes. And that answer SHOULD have been "We have no plans to do so". Ugh. You just made me SO embarrassed today….I just want to…..d'oh!" she groaned, turning away with a facepalm. Nick stood up and approached her from behind, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Maybe adoption would be a good thing though. I mean, remember what you said to me the day of my inauguration into the police academy? You said that "species difference" shouldn't stop ANYONE from enjoying life in Zootopia. And, from what I can probably picture, there's a poor kid out there who doesn't know just how great a place this big city of ours is because, well, they're cooped up in some orphanage somewhere." Nick said. Looking over her shoulder, Judy glanced up towards Nick's eyes.

"Y-You're right Nick. I did say that." she said. Nick nodded.

"We don't have to do it right away, but what if we just checked out the orphanage and see what kinds of kids are there?" Nick asked. Judy nodded.

"Okay then. I'm game if you are." she replied, to which Nick nodded.

"Besides, do you know how AKWARD it would be to tell everyone that there's no such thing as a "fox-bunny hybrid" yet? What did they expect me to say? That we were gonna have a "natural offspring" or something?" he rambled, trying to make Judy laugh. She lightly chuckled.

"Good point." she replied.

 _~ Zootopia: Orphanage ~_

A while later, we rejoin Nick and Judy as they approached the doors leading into the Zootopia Orphanage. As Nick started to approach the door, he noticed Judy was not at his side, looking back to see her looking up at the sign above the doors.

"Hello? Earth to Judy." Nick asked, snapping Judy out of it.

"O-Oh. Sorry Nick. Spaced out a bit there. Guess I'm just….a little nervous." she said. Nick looked on puzzled as she joined him at his side.

"What's there to be nervous about? It's like you said. We don't have to adopt anyone right away. We're JUST here to meet the kids. I'll be right there with you the whole time." he explained. Judy sighed, letting out a deep breath.

"R-Right. Anyway…." she said. When they opened the door, the two looked inside to a reception room leading into a large play area where children of different species were seen playing together with one another, bustling full of energy and laughter. At the reception desk was a young female elk, who quickly noticed the pair.

"Welcome to the Zootopia….hmm? Well, isn't this quite the surprise. Zootopia's most talked about police officers visiting our humble orphanage." she said. Judy quietly waved as Nick approached the counter.

"Yep. That's us for sure." he said "Anyway, let's cut to the chase, shall we? The miss and I are interested in meeting with the kids. Is there a free spot available?" The elk nodded.

"Yes actually. It's the children's playtime. Feel free to go meet with anyone you might be interested in." she said. Nick nodded before adjusting the collar of his shirt.

"Well, shall we?" Judy asked, approaching Nick's side. Nick looked to her and nodded.

"Yes. Yes we shall." he replied in a sly tone.

 _~ Later That Day ~_

After meeting with all of the children at the orphanage, we find Judy seated in the lobby as Nick continued playing with the children in the play room. As she watched them, Judy grew a small smile across her face.

"Who knew Nick could hit it off so well with kids? Maybe this won't be so bad." she thought. Just then, the elk attendant approached Judy.

"Excuse me, Miss Hopps? Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering how things went with the children. Did you meet anyone interesting?" she asked. Judy sighed.

"I don't know really. See, this was all Nick's idea to be frank. When we were an interview earlier, he stupidly blabbed to the reporters that we were planning to adopt a child and, after meeting them, I honestly cannot decide on anyone." she said "I don't want the press to be down our necks about this later….but I also feel bad about the children who call this place home. Maybe I think we aren't ready yet or such." The elk looked on with a worrisome look on her face.

"Well, there is no rush to decide. That is for sure. But….looking again, I feel you and your husband haven't quite met….EVERYONE yet." she said. This perked Judy's attention.

"What do you mean "everyone"? Is there another child not here?" she asked. The attendant nodded.

"Yes. Well, if you and your husband are interested, please follow me." she said. Judy nodded before calling Nick to join her. Together, they followed the attendant to the children's bedrooms down a nearby hallway. As they approached, Judy looked at the drawings hung on the wall, each drawn by one of the children, with a smile on her face.

"So…who's this "mystery child" we haven't met yet? Someone shy I take it." Nick asked. As they approached the bedrooms, there was suddenly the sounds of something crashing from behind the door.

"W-What was that?" Nick asked.

"What you just heard….is our orphanage's "special case" child. Have a look." the attendant muttered. As she slowly opened the door, Judy and Nick peeked through the crack. Inside, they saw a child tearing around the room like a wild animal, with chew toy in its mouth thrashing about. The child appeared to be a young timber wolf, coated in thick white fur.

"Energetic little scamp, ain't he?" Nick muttered.

"I don't get it. From what I've seen, most timber wolf children like playing with toys." Judy whispered "Why did you call him your "special case"?" Turning to the attendant, she lightly sighed.

"Because, unlike the other children here, young Scruff doesn't yet know how to control his wild emotions yet. Sometimes, he plays too harshly with the other children, he scares away potential adopters with his wild energy or he's tearing the laundry up because he's bored." she said "I try the best I can to find someone who can hopefully tame his unbelievable amounts of energy." Judy and Nick looked on at Scruff inside his room, tossing around all sorts of items while darting around the room. Nick then looked down to Judy.

"Well, you wanna make the first move or should I?" Nick asked. Judy nodded before she slowly pushed the door open. Hearing the door creaking, Scruff came to a complete stop before he saw Judy and Nick.

"PEOPLE!" he yelped, hurrying over before he tackled into Nick out of excitement. Judy gasped as Nick was pinned to the floor and licked without end.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there kiddo!" Nick shouted, bombarded one after another. Finally pushing Scruff off, Judy bent down to Nick's side.

"Hello….Scruff. My name is Judy Hopps. And I see you've already met my husband, Nick." she said. Scruff smiled with tail wagging.

"Hiya! My name's Scruff and I'm a timber wolf! Hey! Come on! Come on! Let's play! Let's play!" he shouted, grabbing Judy's wrist. Before she could get pulled away, Judy slipped her hand free.

"Okay. Okay. Not quite yet. First, why don't we get to know one another?" she asked. Scruff yipped happily before he rushed off to grab a toy. Meanwhile, Nick wiped the slobber from his face.

"Spunky little guy, ain't he?" he asked.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


End file.
